Your Promise
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: Lately Riku has been ignoring me in favor of Virizion and Espeon. I don't get what's so great about them. Yeah, they're awesome friends and all, but Riku promised me that I was his special friend and that he'd never abandon me. So, why now? Maybe he just doesn't want to be my friend anymore... /Based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity/ Onesided SnivyxPikachu


Hi all! This is just a small little oneshot I wanted to do since I'm bored and have a writers block on everything else right now. So this is just to help cure it a little, haha.

Anyway, I recently bought _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity_ and I've been having quite a bit of fun with it. I picked Pikachu as my character and Snivy as my partner so that's who this oneshot revolves around. They will be called Yuri (Pikachu) and Riku (Snivy) since those are the names I chose for them in the game. I just recently got through the Great Glacier arc thing.

After a while of playing, I started to notice that I like to ship Yuri and Riku since, I dunno, it's cute. To me anyway...

_-Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

Title - Your Promise

Genre - Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Rating - K/T

Pairing - Pikachu/Snivy

Summary - _Lately Riku has been ignoring me in favor of Virizion and Espeon. I don't get what's so great about them. Yeah, they're awesome friends and all, but Riku promised me that I was his special friend and that he'd never abandon me. So, why now? Maybe he just doesn't want to be my friend anymore..._

Type - Oneshot

Status - Complete

* * *

I first noticed things changing the day after we returned from the glacier mountains. Sure, it took me a little effort to notice, but I know I saw it.

The morning after we had gotten back from our adventure, Riku excused himself, saying he'd be right back. He took off in a hurry, not even bothering to explain _where_ he was going or what he might be doing. I didn't think anything of it; Riku ran his own life. It's not like it was _my_ business as to what he was doing. I'm just his friend after all, nothing more than that.

That's what I told myself anyway. I barely noticed myself flinch as I spoke those words inside my head. It kind of hurt my feelings to say such a thing. I didn't know why at the time. Riku was my friend and it would be quite weird to be anything more than that; just friends. I never had any intention or thought of being more than that. I was human after all. A human stuck inside a Pikachu's body. Come to think of it, was my person itself turned into a Pikachu, or did I just take over someone else's body? I hoped it was the former. Taking over someone's body would be too much to handle for me.

So, I sat in the house and waited. Before I knew it, an hour had passed by. I got tired of sitting in front of the window, just staring out into the open space before me. I wanted to do some more adventuring. Or, at least do _something_ other than sit here all day. It was still early morning so I had plenty of time to do stuff.

In the end, I decided to go to Post Town and look around the town, maybe do some shopping. I had nothing better to do and I didn't want to go on an adventure without Riku being with me. It wouldn't... feel right. He's always been at my side from the very beginning. He was my first friend in this world and I, his. Without really comprehending it, I made a promise to myself to never go on an adventure without him. Or, at least my mind refused to accept such a thought.

I bought a few items from town, visited with a few people, chatting about mindless things. I was subconsciously looking out for Riku all the while. I never did see him. So, since I couldn't find him, I went and sat atop the hill in town, munching on a berry I had bought earlier. After a while of just sitting there and thinking about things, I heard voices. It sounded like Riku's.

I turned my eyes towards the stairs, seeing him idly chatting with Espeon and Virizion. The first one to notice me staring was Virizion. I knew this because she took a quick peek at me and then whispered something to Riku. A shocked expression replaced his smile as he turned to stare at me. "Oh, Yuri! Hi. I didn't know you were up here."

"I got tired of waiting at the house." It was rather blunt and my tone came out more cold than I had intended it to be.

"O-oh? Sorry! I must have lost track of the time. I was just talking with Espeon and Virizion about a few things, nothing major." He almost looked like he was nervous. As if he was trying to hide something from me that he didn't want me finding out about. That hurt me a little.

"It's fine. I'm going to head back now so just come when you're done." I headed off down the stairs, waving at them as I did. Before I knew it, I was back at Paradise. It didn't take my mind long to think back to their conversation. I wonder what they were talking so discreetly about that I didn't deserve to know.

I shook my head, my long ears hanging against my head as I frowned. "No, it's none of my business. Riku does what he does. I just have to go with it, right?"

* * *

Riku returned home shortly afterwards and for the next week we went on our usual job requests; saving a pokemon, taking out an outlaw, fighting someone who requested a battle, any job we could get our paws on. I realized that I was beginning to get tired of all these jobs. It was the same thing over and over again. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed helping pokemon but I feel as if it's not my main purpose here. There was something I was sent here to do and I'm not getting it done.

Well, whatever it was, I pushed it to the back of my mind. I hadn't had another dream for a long time so it must mean that it's not time to do whatever it is I need to do. I'd just have to wait until the appropriate time.

The next week was here before I knew it and Riku was back to going off on his own again. I just took it as a short job break more than anything. The job request board didn't have many requests left so I decided to let our teammates handle them. I trusted them to do it.

"I wonder," I said to myself. "Where is Riku heading off to ever morning?"

I kept telling myself that it wasn't any of my business. Remember? I frowned. Of course I remember. Riku's business is his own, not mine. He promised though. I remember a few weeks back, before he started going off on his own, he made a promise to me.

_"Yuri, I want us to make a promise to each other."_

_I blinked. "A promise?"_

_"Yeah!" He smiled at me brightly. It was a smile he only directed at me and no one else. Ever._

_"Ok." I nodded. "What kind of promise?"_

_"A friendship promise!"_

_"A," I started slowly. "Friendship promise?"_

_It was a bit of a random request. After all, it was nighttime. The time to sleep and dream. To reflect on the day you've experienced and wonder what you could have done different to make it better. The time to smile to yourself and thank whatever god there may be out there that you're alive and enjoying the life you've been given. That's what I always do._

_"Yuri, promise me that we'll always be best friends. That we'll never, ever, leave one another for whatever reason. That we'll always tell each other if something is wrong. That we... well, you get it, right? I want us to be best friends forever."_

_I stayed silent for a while, contemplating his words. Best friends forever? I didn't know why, but it kind of hurt to hear those words. I was glad to be his friend, of course, but I didn't understand my hurt. So, I simply smiled to myself and then looked at him. He was lying on his pallet, staring straight at me. "I promise."_

_He smiled again. "And I promise too."_

Best friends forever is what we promised.

"Geez," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. I must have started crying at some point. "I'm getting emotional over what could be nothing. It's ridiculous."

It was at that point in my life that I came upon a realization. I was in love with him. Maybe I had been this whole time or maybe it just started now. I don't know but in all honesty, it didn't really matter to me. I knew my feelings though I wish they could be just platonic instead.

* * *

I told him one day. I received the reaction I had expected. It was two weeks after all this stuff had begun. I couldn't hold it in. I knew I had to tell him and so, I did. It was just a regular morning after we had woken up, nothing special. But, as I looked at him, it just came tumbling out of my mouth. It was too late to take it back.

He looked at me, completely and utterly shocked. "What?"

I knew I couldn't take back what I had said so I decided to just roll with it. "I-I said... I said I love you."

A few awkward seconds after, he laughed nervously. "Yuri, you're silly. I love you too. You're my best friend after-"

"No!" I blurted out, surprised at my own outburst. "I don't love you as a friend! Or a brother, or in any other platonic way. I love you as an individual. As someone to give my heart to..." I couldn't help the tears that traveled down my cheeks. There, it was out now. No matter what happened, I just want him to accept my feelings as is, even if he doesn't feel the same.

Riku looked down, a sorrowful expression replacing his shocked one. "Yuri, I'm glad that you can share your feelings with me, but..."

I knew it. He was rejecting me.

Without thinking, I took off, ignoring his pleas to stop. I didn't know where I was running to. All I knew was that I had to leave.

_What am I doing?_ I asked myself. I said I would accept his answer either way, so why am I running away? Maybe I am just a coward. A coward of facing rejection from her best friend. I cursed myself over and over as I ran away. I could care less at this moment at where I was running; it was the least of my concerns. All I knew was that I wanted to run away, far away.

"Why does this have to happen?"

* * *

I'm so sorry to be cutting it off right here! I really am but this was all I could write. I mean, yes I could write more, but I don't know how to end this. So, I'm leaving it a little angsty and sad, so sorry.

In other news, I wrote this over the span of the week-actually just two different days. I started this story out after the Glacier Adventure arc but since I started this, I have very much finished the game. So, I know different stuff about it now and I can proudly say I adore Virizion and Emolga together! His blushy face and tsundere attitude is so adorable~ I should write them a oneshot next...

Oh well, see you later!

_-Caitlin-Silver_


End file.
